Mamorubaka loves Odango Atama: 100 Themes Drabble
by Lola7
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru First Season Romance. Short, Lovely, Sweet Stories about our infamous couple:
1. Chocolate

I thought this drabble thing was a good idea- a nice challenge, doesn't take terribly long, and no cliff hangers, necessarily... well at the end of the chapter, most of the time, readers wont be left hanging just in case i take an extra long time getting the next chapter up. And it's a slow kind of transition into writing SM fics.

Didnt know where to start on the list, so i started at the top! and before you kill me, yes i got this little idea from a section of this wonderful little movie. and i promise if you name me the movie in a review, ill allow you to hound on me all you like, telling me how uncreative i am and so forth. plus, i give you cookies cause you must have an excellent taste in movies.

I decided on the the title becuase I live for those cheesy little pet names. anyhow, feel free to correct anything in the story, like japanese stuff ect. i suck at editing. well please review! "Let the teasing commence"

lola;0;0

**Mamoru-baka loves Odango Atama: 100 Theme Drabble**

#1 Chocolate

729 Words

"What's all this?" asked Mamoru sitting comfortably on his usual stool at the Crown Arcade. It had taken him a few sips of coffee before noticing the large sign and several glass dishes filled with chocolate lining the counter. He looked back to the door.

_Still no sign of her, hasn't school been out a least an hour now? Wait, what am I thinking?_

Motoki wiped down the bar before answering his friend. He propped his elbow on the counter and lazily rest his head atop his hand. "We just got a shipment of these new candy bars, so we decided to do a little advertisement," He pointed to the sign, "Try a Free Sample of Our New Chocolate Candy Bars!" Motoki slid the dish over to Mamoru, "wanna to try one?"

Mamoru waved his hand shaking his head. Call him crazy, but lately anything "Free" just sounded fishy around this town. "Sorry, Motoki, but no thanks," He slyly took another glance at the door. She was no where to be seen. He rolled his eyes and took in a mouthful of warm coffee. Why was he feeling so anxious?

_I wonder if she's even coming day…wait...what? Why do I care? Oh, well…that Odango is always late anyway._

Motoki laughed, "You'd think most people would take free candy, but this stuff isn't really going fast,"

_Silly girl will probably go nuts about free chocolate_, his heart felt light, _I bet those eyes will get so big and she'll smile and…whoa! What am I saying! _

"It's not that great tasting, but it's not terrible," Motoki continued.

_Why is this so surprising? She really isn't that annoying, but then when I look at her…I can't help but feel nervous and all I can spit out are mean jokes, and set up this lame front. She's too kind and …I don't want to be a jerk…_

"I'd say only half the people that have come in here today took some chocolate, free chocolate! What's with that!"

_Maybe I shouldn't be mean today…if see her today, maybe I should say something…something…nice. But what if she's confused by this sudden change? The outcome could be bad …or good._ Mamoru smiled at the thought._ I don't know. I can't make this decision. If only I had a way of deciding…_

Motoki shook his head. His friend was clearly deep in thought. He smiled as a pair of friendly faces walking towards him, maybe they were feeling a bit more talkative.

"Ami-chan! Usagi-chan! How are you two doing?" said Motoki, brightly greeting the two girls.

Mamoru's back straightened abruptly at the sound of her name almost causing him to lose his balance on the stool.

"Motoki! Free chocolate!" squealed Usagi. "May I please have a bite?" she asked clasping her hands together and batting her long pretty lashes.

"Oh sure Usagi, but only one," Motoki answered, "You can have one too if you like Ami,"

"Thanks you Motoki! Hum, but I am not sure…" Ami answer politely while her friend peered hungrily over the dish of chocolates, determining which piece was the biggest.

Mamoru bit his tongue, holding back a rude remark.

_Wait, what was it that Motoki said? Half of the people took some chocolate...Half-fifty percent…_

Usagi, having already wolfed down her piece, smiled with satisfaction. Mamoru looked at Ami. She peered questionably at the dish of sweets.

_If she eats it, no more jokes about Odango...er, uh, Usagi…if not, let the teasing commence._

From out of the corner of his eye Mamoru watched as the blunette slowly reached for the chocolate. He felt his palms begin to sweat. He wasn't ready for this; he didn't know what to say to her! He grit his teeth as the chocolate began rising towards her lips.

Suddenly a solution came to Ami. "Usagi! Would you like to have my chocolate as well?"

"Oh Ami-chan! You're the most wonderful friend!" Usagi beamed taking the candy from her hand.

Mamoru let out a sharp breath of relief loud enough for them to finally notice his presence. Usagi frowned as her eyes met with his.

Mamoru grinned, "What's wrong Odango Atama? Still not enough chocolate to satisfy that big mouth of yours?"

He laughed as her face grew red with anger and she exploded with comebacks.

It was almost too cute to stand. He knew he'd gotten lucky… this time.


	2. Thorns

Hope you enjoy this

lola;0

**Mamoru-baka loves Odango Atama: 100 Themes Drabble**

# 68 Thorns

602 Words

Usagi burst through the sliding doors of the Crown Arcade smiling brighter than she had all week. She paused to clutch a small folded piece of paper to her chest. After letting out a dreamy sigh, she zoomed over to the counter and squeezed behind the stool. She didn't even set her bottom down, but leaned herself as far over the counter as she could, grinning as she eyed Motoki suspiciously.

Motoki set down the glass he'd been wiping clean to turn his head to Mamoru, and then back at Usagi. "Okay, Usagi-chan I give up. What did I do?"

Usagi just smiled wide twirling a curly strand of hair through her finger. "I'm back Motoki! Aren't you _glad?_!"

"Oh yes Usagi of course! I'm so glad you've gotten over your cold, it's just-" he was cut off by Usagi leaning in closer to his face.

"_Yesss_…" she smiled anxiously.

Motoki stepped back and looked to Mamoru. He laughed nervously, "You have any idea what's got this girl acting so strange?"

Mamoru span around in his stool, giving Usagi his slyest smile, "My guess is Odango here has gone on too long without scarfing down one of those chocolate shakes."

Usagi glared at Mamoru, "As a matter of fact, I did have my usual chocolate shake yesterday, thanks to _someone who cares_," she smiled again at Motoki. "Oh Motoki, you can give up the act already, I know it was you who wrote that sweet poem! How are you? Did the thorns prick your finger? Aww, should I kiss it and make it better?" she said in one long breath.

"NANI!" Motoki said rather loudly. Usagi blushed looking a little embarrassed. "Gomen, Usagi-chan, but I really don't have any idea what you're taking about."

"But if it wasn't you, who else could it have been!" Usagi whined as Motoki had a confused look plastered on his face and Mamoru tried hard to keep from laughing. Usagi crossed her arms and explained, "Yesterday, at my door, someone left a chocolate shake and rose with this note wrapped around it…" she unfolded the paper, "see?"

The two guys bent over to read:

_I Hope that this shake_

_Will cure all your aches_

_Know that the pain this rose's thorns caused me is well worth the while,_

_If I could just see you at the arcade tomorrow with that wonderful smile_

_Love, _

_Someone who cares_

"Wellllll!" Usagi said awaiting an explanation.

Mamoru kept quiet. Motoki chuckled, "Aw, well it seems someone has a crush on Usagi,"

"Yes, but WHO! Who do you think Motoki?" she asked

Motoki watched his friend griping harder to his empty coffee cup. He rubbed his chin smiling, "Oh, I can think of a good number of people. Heck, I bet it could even be Mamoru here!" he said slapping his friend hard on the back.

Mamoru glared at his friend then smiled to himself. He opened his mouth to speak when her words stopped him abruptly.

"Never Motoki! It said "someone who cares". Mamoru-baka doesn't care about anyone, but himself!" she stuck her tongue out at him and then sighed to herself, "I guess.. I'll never find out"

"Usagi, you don't really mean that…" said Motoki

Usagi just rest her head on the counter again sighing.

"I'm ...sorry Odango." said Mamoru. She didn't listen. He stood up, "I, uh …I have to, get to work Motoki. I'll see you."

As he reached over the counter to hand Motoki his change Usagi caught a glimpse of his hand. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of several band-aids covering his fingers.


	3. One Touch

**Sorry this took so long. Um Please review and enjoy!**

**Mamoru-baka loves Odango Atama: 100 Theme Drabble**

# 60 One Touch

392 Words

"Ah," Mamoru sighed, lying awkwardly on the dirty concrete, "Odango, can't you ever slow down?"

"Baka…" Usagi grumbled, "Just hurry up and get off me, I'm going to be late!"

"Hey," Mamoru smiled pushing his weight on her small body, "you're the one who got us down here,"

"BAKA! _gasp_ I _gasp_ can't _gasp_ breath!" she managed to get out.

Mamoru laughed and his eyes scanned around the mess of papers searching for his book. Their bodies formed an 'X' on the sidewalk and Mamoru's stomach pressed hard against Usagi's back. Quite the compromising position, Mamoru thought. If fact, if he were bold he would have made better of the situation-

The brown book before his eyes ended his train of thoughts. Er…well, more like the two blonde mountains of odangos in front of his book. A light smile crossed his face and he ignored her squirms beneath him as his hand went out to reach for, um..uh, the book. Mamoru closed his eyes as his fingers lightly closed around a single odango.

"HEY!" Suddenly his head was struck with a hard hit and Usagi squeezed out from under him. She stood up and began vigorously brushing herself off as if she'd been infected by some kind of horrible disease. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?**" she yelled half confused.

Mamoru ran his finger through his hair and shook his head. He grinned at her after standing up and then bent down to pick up the brown book. "Getting my book of course. What were you thinking Odango?"

Usagi wrinkled her nose and stared dumbfounded. That face was so irresistible. It could've killed him it was so cute. He quickly bent to pick up her things before his feelings got the better of him. He coolly slipped them in her hands and grinned. "There you go Odango." He threw his jacket over his shoulder and walk along his way.

Oh, that was all he needed, just that one touch. But then again…

Making a mental note, Mamoru looked at his watch and quickly turned his head back to look at the street name. He caught a glimpse of her back as she ran in the opposite direction. His heart leapt at the sight of her long, golden hair dancing in the wind… and those two wonderful odangos.

…one touch was definitely not enough.


	4. Short Skirt

**Mamoru-baka loves Odango Atama: 100 Theme Drabble**

#5 Short Skirt

170 Words

It was at 8:50 A.M. as Mamoru Chiba was finishing his Saturday morning jog, that his eyes fell upon the two most beautiful, slender legs in Tokyo-No, the universe! His pace slowed until he had stopped in front of window of some girls' clothing department. The object of his affections' back was facing him as she tried on this ever-so-tempting black miniskirt and talked to some drooling male sale's clerk. It was rare for Mamoru to be so taken aback by a woman. He felt himself perspiring more now than he had been during his run. Alas, he would admire from afar.

_Legs so… long, so… smooth, so…so…_**USAGI!?!**

Usagi giggled and twirled around as the cashier complimented her outfit. Suddenly, two strong, sweaty arms blocked her view and swept her away. Before she knew it, Usagi found herself bundled tightly in a floor length, winter coat. Dumbfounded, she tilted her head at the frightened cashier. He pointed to the door. The chimes rang as one red-faced man exited the store.


	5. Red String of Destiny

#56 Red String of Destiny

164 Words

It had been a horrible day. To start, his alarm didn't go off. Since his motorcycle was out of gas, he had to take the metro to work and ended up late. By the end of the day, he was ready to go to Motoki's. He had a meeting later and was wearing a nice suit, so of course, he ended up spilling coffee all over it. Mamoru was walking hurriedly to his apartment when he was suddenly almost tripped by a tug from beneath his shoe. Bending down he found a thin red string. It pulled away from his hand and he followed the string around the corner. At the end, he found a very confused Usagi in a red sweater exposing her midriff. She turned to him sharply, her eyes looking down at the string a few inches from his feet.

She groaned, "This day just keeps getting better and better,"

Mamoru tried hard to keep from grinning, "You have no idea"


	6. Unrequited Love

#59 Unrequited Love

244 Words

Usagi looked out her window from her bedside. She felt funny watching it. Before all this had happened, it was just something pretty to look at. Something very dreamy to gaze at while contemplating her hopes and desires. Now, it felt strange and foreign. It used to be home and she remembered nothing of it.

Usagi laid her head on the pillow and curled up in the fetal position. She thought about what Rei said to her during their battle earlier. She was right. She wasn't good leader. She thought of all her other friends. They had picked up the skills for being senshi so easily. It was harder for her. Always she tried hard, but it never was enough. Always she let everyone down.

Her watery eyes wandered to the moon's bright light. Mamoru face appeared and the tears began to fall as his cruel words began to repeat over and over in her head. She sniffed and rubbed her face in her knees to wipe her tears. It was no time to think about her silly crushed heart. It wouldn't help her become a better leader. Yet, she couldn't stop crying. Why did she have to be so weak? Why couldn't she be strong? -A strong fighter, with a strong heart.

Usagi looked back to the moon. Whatever it was, home, a rock, it would always beautiful to her. A light in the darkness holding on strong to her dreams, however, hopeless.


End file.
